


A Love Without Limits

by surfboardt0818



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm not good at tags lol, Insomnia, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfboardt0818/pseuds/surfboardt0818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry. Late night. Thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Without Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> This is my first fic, and I'm using it to test out my writing abilities to see what I need to work on before I am even close to ready to write a full-fledged fanfic! I absolutely adore One Direction, and I strongly ship Larry/Ziam! <3
> 
> HUGGGGEEEE shoutout to my amazing friend and editor Jordan (waddupjordan) who I owe everything to! I have no idea where I would be without you, and you know that! <3 Another shoutout to Marielle (protagonist_m), whose amazing fanfic The Killing Type (also on here, go check it out if you haven't yet!!!) got me back into reading as a hobby and writing, you encouraged me to work at my writing, and I thank you for that! And one final shoutout to my AP-Lang teacher, who is the best teacher anyone could ever ask for!
> 
> If you have any comments/questions/want to chat, just hit me up on Tumblr @ surfboardt0818! <3
> 
> Without further ado, here's my fanfic! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Prompt: Write a one shot that has absolutely no dialogue.**

*

Harry shuts his eyes and inhales, taking in the atmosphere. Taking in the deafening screams coming from the frenetic and feverish flock of fans as they wait anxiously for the boys to walk onto the stage. Taking in the crew’s chaotic shuffling while they hurriedly finish various tasks backstage. Taking in the other boys who are standing beside him idly chatting to pass the time.

He feels a nudge; it’s Louis alerting him that it’s time to start the show. He quickly catches up to the others and soon finds himself in front of a throng of teenage girls with smartphones held high above their heads, cameras recording, flashes on. The intro to “Clouds” blares through the speakers, and Harry can feel his heartbeat accelerating as he raises his microphone and opens his mouth in preparation for his solo, but before he can get the words out, he hears the harsh sound of laughter coming from the audience. Perplexed, Harry surveys the stadium, trying to find the source of their amusement. He notices that all eyes are on him and feels a sudden pang of emba r rassment. He senses the flushing of heat across his face as his pale cheeks transition to a deep shade of red.

Harry is exposed.

*

Harry's eyes shoot open as his body jerks into an upright position. He's panting, heart hammering within his chest, his body cool and damp from sweat. 

_ It's just a dream... just a dream, that's all, it was only a dream, _ Harry thinks as he assesses his surroundings with foggy vision. It's dark. Harry reaches blindly for his phone , which is sitting on the nightstand. He eventually locates it and presses the power button, and he’s immediately assaulted by the flash of the lock screen. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the ungodly source of light that is currently burning through his corneas, and he sighs exhaustively when the text becomes legible...  _ 3 fucking fifty-five in the morning _ .

Harry lays down on his back and stares at the ceiling for what feels like an eternity, his trance finally broken by the rustling of sheets. His head turns toward the movement, eyes focusing. There he is: Louis Tomlinson. The love of his life. Chest rising and falling like the tide. He looks so precious, the moonlight accentuating his delicate features, and Harry absolutely envies how fucking serene Louis looks. Harry just wants to wrap his arms around Louis' figure, cling onto him for dear life and never, ever let go. But he doesn't, fearful that he might wake this ravishingly beautiful boy. He gazes at the sleeping beauty with the utmost admiration.

Nostalgic thoughts begin to overtake Harry's mind. He recalls when he and Lou first met in the toilets at The X-Factor auditions.  _ Ah... how romantic that moment was. _ He remembers how his heart fluttered and his stomach burned hot with desire as he greeted the strikingly handsome boy through a plastered grin. He remembers the exhilarating moment when their hands first touched, and Harry could feel his heart threatening to burst with joy. He remembers their first date; Louis took him out for a picnic, and they laughed and talked for hours, soaking up the sun until the day came to an end. They trudged through the twilight, fingers interlocked as they made their way back to the rest of their band mates. He remembers all of the moments when Louis would invade his personal space... grabbing him from behind, pulling him close, whispering into his ear, and all the while that unique feeling that only Louis could activate never went away; in fact, it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

Their fame grew exponentially over the next few months. And through all of the tour performances, the video shoots, the interviews, the meet-and-greets, the book signings, the production meetings, the throngs of adoring fans... it all paled in comparison to the cuddles, the late night chats, the swapping of secrets and nicknames and inside jokes, the hair teases, and especially the moments where the two would lock eyes and instantly become lost in each other. Because for that one split second they detach from reality and become a universe of their own, free to be each other’s without distraction or hesitation. A love without limits.

Outside of the hotel room window, Harry notices the enchanting , still darkness of night begin to dissolve into the fresh light of early morning. The sky dawning, bringing with it the optimistic promise of a new day. He notices the light move across Louis' face, the rays illuminating magnificence from every angle. His pores practically radiate flawlessness in every sense of the word. 

*

A short while later, Louis' sea-foam green orbs creak open. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and glances over to be met by an expectant stare. He can tell after short inspection what a restless night Harry must have had, so he allows the lad's head to lay on his chest. Louis gently plants a kiss into Harry's nest of curls, and he feels the tension in the boy's body begin to mitigate as he rubs his hands up and down Harry's bare back. Harry can feel every negative thought alleviating with each gentle stroke of Louis' digits, with each gentle lift of Louis' chest, with each calming beat of Louis' heart. This is where he belongs. Engulfed by this soporific warmth that Louis seems to emit. Harry finally succumbs to the sleep weighing down his eyelids, wrapped in the lulling arms of his love. Thoughts of ease occupy his head as he drifts into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so, so, so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed it! <3


End file.
